Ashley
Ashley is the manager of a Mexican restaurant and the principal victim of an elaborate prank that went from December 2017 - May 2018, where she is made to believe Juan Martinez has used her name to scam other restaurants to steal meat. The first few videos were released in mid May 2018. Ownage had said that the prank on Ashley had occurred over 5 months. Events Juan calls Ashley as the delivery driver for their restaurant, saying the freezer in his truck broke and the meat supply has gone bad and wants her to keep it a secret that he's delivering poor meat, but she refuses. He calls her later, saying he was fired and wants a job at her restaurant. Russell Johnson then calls Ashley as the owner of a nearby Mexican restaurant, saying Juan requested flank steak and other meat from him under her name. Juan then calls her again "pretending" to be at another Mexican restaurant requesting flank steak, causing her to record his information so they can call the police on him. Ashley had expressed to Russell that she was extremely "mad and excited" over her plan to bait Juan (who obviously didn't show up). Juan calls back 3 days later, enraging Ashley, who supposedly calls the police to have an officer stand by her restaurant. She also calls out Juan for committing criminal fraud. Russell calls back later to tell Ashley that Juan had came into his restaurant to pull off another scam and was arrested, much to her joy. Juan calls Ashley from prison (Ownage changed the caller ID to that of a prison), but she and her workers all hung up immediately, causing Tyrone to call in order to get Ashley on the phone. Russell then calls her back, saying he could drop off food to his family as he supposedly gave him his address, and Ashley responds sympathetically, saying she would send him meat if Russell did.for a prank Tyrone calls her regarding a job opportunity saying that Juan referred him to her restaurant. Ashley becomes more roped into the prank and tells Tyrone about Juan's crimes. Abdo calls 3 weeks later to say that Juan was released and had Ashley written down as a point of contact, annoying her even more. Russell then calls her back saying that someone broke into their freezer and some meat was missing, so Ashley reports that Juan was released. As this call occurred during a busy moment, Ownage and Ashley ended up trading actual cell phone numbers so she could call later. Juan then calls her cell at 7am from inside her store (Ownage changed the caller ID to that of her store), freaking her out. He calls later that day, and Ashley again tries to set up an ambush when he says he is at a nearby McDonald's In the third video of the series, Ashley discovered that Russell doesn't work as a restaurant manager and likely found out about the prank (Ownage had initially intended to call her as Russell to say that Juan was found dead in his restaurant's freezer with more meat). Fate Ownage deleted all videos pertaining to her in late May 2018 for unknown reasons. 2019 Ownage stated in his June 2019 face reveal that he had visited Ashley in person in December 2018 at her restaurant to reveal the prank. He also gave her some flank steak and a gift card. In a video released June 30, 2019, Ownage revealed extra footage from after he called her back a month later. Ashley's workers had found the video on YouTube, so the reveal went well. The video also included the live footage of Ownage going to Ashley's restaurant and doing the reveal in-person. Trivia *In early stages of the prank, Ashley told Ownage that she fires employees on a daily basis. It is unknown if this is true or not as she may have been bluffing. Category:Victims